


Имена и споры

by eugenias



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не стоит искать смысл в именах, которые родители выбирают для своих детей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Имена и споры

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mary_Kay_Shall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/gifts).



> Написано в качестве продолжения для [«Те самые деньки»](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5550485)

Стив качал колыбельку. Она, конечно, не требовала никаких лишних движений, качалась сама по себе и могла петь песни, но ему нравилось делать это самому. Малыш сжал ручки в кулачки и засопел.

— И как же его зовут сегодня? — поинтересовалась Наташа.   
— Парень, — расстроенно ответил Стив. — Сегодня его зовут _Парень_ , и это явно лучше чем вчера, когда проснувшись, Тони нарёк его _Отпрыском_.   
— Милые бранятся - только тешатся, — Наташа улыбнулась малышу. — А этот ангелочек до сих пор без имени, потому что его родители безответственные супергерои. 

Убедившись, что _Парень_ крепко спит, Стив проверил работу радио-няни и только после этого покинул комнату вместе с Наташей. 

Они направились на собрание Мстителей, проходившее двумя этажами выше. Фьюри почему-то решил, что сейчас самое время объяснить Мстителям общую обстановку в мире, рассказать про приближающиеся угрозы и нападения инопланетян. В общем, ничего нового.

— Чарльз, — начал Стив, когда они поднимались по лестнице. — Я предлагал назвать малыша Чарльзом. Красивое имя. Но Тони, естественно, не нравится. Сказал, что не будет называть сына в честь телепата-психопата.  
— Серьёзно? Ты хотел называть его в честь профессора Икс?  
— Нет. Я читал «Гарри Поттера» и смотрел какой-то фильм про британскую королевскую семью. Это уже тридцать четвёртое имя, предложенное мной. Тони же предложил всего два, ну если, конечно, не считать все эти дурацкие прозвища по утрам.   
—Успокойся, герой, — Наташа по-дружески похлопала его по плечу. — К восемнадцатилетию _Парня_ определитесь с его именем. 

Во всяком случае, на собрание они не опоздали.

***

— Тони, надо что-то решать, — сказал Стив, когда они ложились спать.

Малыш мирно сопел в кроватке и, кажется, был готов заниматься этим ещё часов пять-шесть. 

— Ему уже двенадцать дней, — продолжил он, — это несерьезно.

Тони оторвался от кроватки и, недовольно посмотрев на Стива, прошептал:

— Нам! Нам уже двенадцать дней.  
— Тони!   
— Да не заводись, Роджерс, раньше времени. 

Стив не успел понять, как Тони оказался рядом. Он, обняв Стива, поцеловал в лоб и улыбнулся.

— У меня есть один вариант, — говорил Тони, продолжая целовать Стива. — И уверен, тебе он тоже понравится.   
— И какой же? 

Наклонившись к уху, Тони тихо-тихо прошептал Стиву ранее упомянутое имя. Стив удивился, но расплылся в улыбке, согласно закивав.

***

На завтраке были все. Наташа, Клинт, Брюс, Тор. Даже Баки вылез из своей норы-спальни слишком рано. Солнце только начало подниматься над городом. Стив, уже привычно для всех, кормил малыша, напевая себе под нос какую-то песенку.

Вошедший Тони улыбнулся каждому присутствующему, не забыл уделить внимание и Стиву. И пока варил кофе, решил сделать громкое заявление.

— Мы выбрали имя для нашего сына, — гордо сказал он.

Брюс вздохнул с облегчением. Наташа, толкнув Бартона в бок локтем, потребовала с него двадцатку. Даже Барнс присел на стул от такого заявления. Тор метнулся к Тони и обнял его, подняв над полом. 

— И нет, Тор, это не Колльбейн, — строго сказал Старк. — Ты не пойми меня неправильно, но...  
— …но это имя слишком экзотично для Мидгарда, — закончив за Тони предложение, вежливо улыбнулся Стив. 

Тор погрустнел, но ничего больше не сказал. 

Кажется, в ожидании замер каждый. Две недели безымянного малыша длились слишком долго.

— Завтра нам исполняется четырнадцать дней, — Тони погладил малыша по голове. Тот уже не кушал, лишь внимательно слушал родителя, хлопая светлыми глазками. — Так что завтра вечером, на празднике в честь этого замечательного события, мы объявим имя.   
— Тони, прекрати, — закатил глаза Стив. — Мы так не договаривались.  
— Слушай, я спонсирую Романову. Между прочим они с Бартоном успели уже несколько ставок сделать. 

Наташа улыбнулась, благодарно кивнув в ответ. 

— В таком случае, Наташа может вернуть только что заработанные двадцать долларов Клинту, потому как имя начинается на согласную букву. 

Изменившаяся в лице Романова в миг протянула деньги назад Клинту. 

— Мы назвали его…  
— Не говори! — запищал Тони, закрывая рот Стива руками. — Здесь даже Фьюри нет.   
— Ошибаешься, Старк.

Наташа развернула телефон, и Тони увидел на экране недовольного Фьюри, который, кажется, был бы рад, если бы его никто не беспокоил. 

— Нет Пеппер, Хилл, Роуди и этой белобрысой, что запала на Стива. Кому я скажу «накуси-выкуси»?   
— Тони! — хором сказали все присутствующие. Фьюри воздержался.   
— Джеймс, — сказал Стив. Тони покраснел от злости. — Мы назвали его Джеймсом. 

Наташа протянула Клинту ещё двадцать долларов. 

— Вы что, всегда деньги с собой таскаете? — удивился Стив.  
— Ник, а вы оценили, что сегодня малыш в вашей пижамке? — поинтересовался Тони. 

Ник показал Старку неприличный жест с поднятым средним пальцем и отключился.

***

Маленький Джеймс уснул в самый разгар вечеринки, Стив и Тони наконец смогли насладиться вечером, не отвлекаясь на родительские заботы. Почти все присутствующие столпились вокруг волшебной люльки, рассматривали мирно спящего малыша.

— Джеймс, — сказал Баки, улыбнувшись. — Носи это имя с гордостью, как это делаю я.  
— Пфф, ты? — фыркнул Роуди, стоявший справа, смотря на малыша через его плечо. — И дураку понятно, что его назвали в мою честь. 

Бартон и Романова переглянулись. 

— В честь Барнса, — сказала Наташа, тут же встав к нему ближе. — Пятьдесят баксов.   
— Я за тебя, Роуди, — Клинт похлопал Роудса по плечу. — Сто баксов. Эй, Брюс, разбей. 

Брюс молча подошёл к ним, внимательно осматривая каждого. Сцепились, как собаки, только теперь их стало больше. Кто бы знал, как он устал от этих споров, ставок и постоянных просьб «разбей». Спустя долгую минуту абсолютной тишины, он всё-таки «разбил». 

— И как вы собираетесь узнать, кто победил? — спросила Хилл, наблюдавшая за печальной картиной со стороны.   
— Спросим, — спелись спорщики. 

Оглядев комнату, в поисках Стива и Тони, они с ужасом поняли, что их нигде нет. Наташа предложила подождать, пока они вернутся, но Клинт настаивал на том, чтобы узнать правду прямо сейчас. Он обязательно расскажет своим детям насколько плохи азартные игры, но только после того, как докажет, что был прав. 

С малышом остался Тор. Он сел на подушку, что лежала рядом с кроваткой, и начал напевать колыбельную.

***

Первым делом все направились на кухню. Запасы кофе могли привлечь Старка, а Стив, наверняка, хотел бы убедиться, что тот поест нормально, потому что уже давно дал понять, что еда на вечеринке отстойная. Правда, выразился, конечно, более культурно.

— Ты ещё под холодильник загляни, — усмехнувшись, посоветовала Хилл. 

Бартон ползал по полу. Может быть, слишком много выпил. Может быть, искал следы, но замечание он оставил без ответа. 

— С чего бы вдруг им называть ребёнка в твою честь? — спросила Наташа у Роуди, наблюдая за сумасшествием Клинта.   
— Я лучший друг Тони, и этого достаточно.  
— Я лучший друг Стива, и что дальше? — подхватил Барнс. — Это не повод, знаешь ли. 

Когда Бартон обошёл всю кухню, проверил все щели, они двинулись дальше. Следующим пунктом оказалась гостиная, в которой обычно устраивали киновечера.

В комнате было тихо, пусто и выглядело всё так, будто туда уже неделю никто не захаживал. Бартон хотел пройти мимо, но в последний момент услышал какой-то шум. Почуяв что-то неладное, он решил проверить периметр. 

— А в честь тебя почему?   
— Что?   
— Почему малыша назвали в честь тебя? — повторил Роуди.  
— Я же просто пример для подражания, — улыбнувшись, Барнс последовал за Клинтом.   
— Ты убил его бабушку и дедушку, — вдруг подхватил Клинт. — Так что пример из тебя не особый. 

За диваном и креслом никого не было, как и под столом. На всякий случай он проверил бар. Последним в списке проверки был потолок. Подняв голову, словно по команде, Наташа и Бартон обнаружили Паркера. 

— Ты что здесь делаешь? — спросила Хилл.   
— Пытаюсь попасть на вечеринку, на которую меня не пригласили.   
— Ох, Паркер, мог бы просто позвонить, — закатил глаза разочарованный Клинт. — Старка с Роджерсом не видел?  
— Не видел. 

Что ж, пришлось идти дальше. Клинт долго думал, где ещё могут прятаться примерные родители. После небольшого спора с командой последователей, решение было принято почти единогласно. 

В спальне оказалось темно и пусто. Бартон вздохнул и со злости пнул тумбочку. Не объяснимо, но факт: три комнаты, в которых обычно можно найти Старка или Роджерса, пустовали, а спор так и оставался не решенным. Почему-то отложить его на завтра пьяный Клинт даже не подумал. 

— Ну, где ещё они могут быть? — возмущался он, но никто не обращал внимания.  
— Эй, Барнс, а как думаешь, разумно ли называть сына в честь своего бывшего? — спросила Наташа, пока Бартон бродил по комнате.  
— Старк спал с Роудсом? — удивился Баки.  
— Да нет же, я про тебя, дубина.  
— Я спал со Старком?  
— Ты спал с Роджерсом!  
— Да было всего-то раз, на войне, на полшишечки. Не считается.  
— Учитывая размеры Роджерса, очень даже считается, — подхватил нить разговора Клинт. — Там больше, чем на полшишечки и не разойдешься.   
— Он подглядывал за ним в душе, — объяснила Романова.   
— Да было всего-то раз! — оправдался Клинт. — Где они ещё могут быть, а? Ведь наверняка утопали вместе!   
— Мастерская! 

Всполошившись, вся команда направилась в святая святых. 

В лаборатории света не было, и тишина стояла, как на кладбище. Осматривая тёмные углы, Наташа, кажется, надеялась что-то увидеть. Брюс задумчиво смотрел в потолок. 

— Вы как хотите, а я соскучилась по виски, — сказала Хилл перед тем как уйти.   
— Может, пойдём за ней? — поинтересовался Роуди.  
— О, как мы быстро сдались! — передразнил его Барнс.   
— Никто не сдавался, — шикнул Бартон. — Рано или поздно мы узнаем в честь кого они назвали сына. Я буду сидеть тут, пока не появится Старк. Стрясу с него всю информацию, это я умею.   
— Да перестань! — подал голос Брюс. — Пошлите наверх. Наверняка, они уже там. 

Брюс последовал примеру Марии и тоже ушёл. Теперь их осталось четверо, и каждый жаждал поскорее узнать правду. Бартон пытался сделать ещё пару ставок, но Наташа их все отклонила, потому как «они противоречили нынешнему соглашению». 

Вдруг раздался какой-то грохот. Клинт, навострив уши, тихими шагами двигался в направлении источника шума. Света в лаборатории по-прежнему не было, ведь никто, кроме Тони, не знал, как его включать. 

Пройдя ещё несколько метров, он увидел приоткрытую дверь, из-за которой лилась маленькая полоска света. Всё это время Наташа шла за ним. 

Заглянув в комнату, Клинт и Наташа увидели неожиданную картину. 

Роджерс вжимал Старка в стену, прикусывая кожу на шее. Рука Старка плотно обосновалась на одной из ягодиц Роджерса. На каждый толчок Тони отзывался тихим стоном. А где были руки Стива Бартон предпочел бы не знать. Он, кажется, покраснел, а заодно и протрезвел. Ошарашенный, он вытащил Наташу, которая была очарована увиденным, и поспешил вместе с ней покинуть лабораторию, в надежде как можно скорее выпить. 

На вопрос Роуди и Барнса о том, что они там видели, оба решили умолчать.

***

Вечеринка подходила к концу, и Джеймс, проснувшись, заплакал. Из ниоткуда появились Стив и Тони. Старк тут же подхватил малыша на руки, а Роджерс протянул ему бутылочку с уже разведенной тёплой смесью.

— А почему Джеймс? — поинтересовался Фьюри, попивая коктейль из высокого стакана с долькой лайма.   
— В честь меня, — хором сказали Роудс и Барнс. 

Тони, не сдержавшись, засмеялся. Стив лишь сдержано улыбнулся. 

— В честь Джеймса Эрла Джонса, — ответил Тони. — Мы на днях смотрели «Звездные войны». Он озвучивал Дарта Вейдера.  
— И отца короля льва! — подхватил Стив.   
— И в честь Бонда, — продолжил Тони.   
— И, не забудь, Джеймса Первого, короля Англии.  
— Да, точно. И астероид относящийся к группе астероидов пересекающих орбиту Марса.  
— И зачем я только спросил, — Фьюри одним махом допил свой напиток.

***

На утро у всех болела голова. Наташа уснула прямо в кресле, Клинт - на полу, Роуди рядом с ним. Зато Баки, Стив и Тони чувствовали себя замечательно. Сидя на кухне, они что-то оживлённо обсуждали, и когда любопытство взяло вверх, Тони всё-таки задал мучающий его вопрос:

— С чего вообще взяли, что ребёнок назван в честь кого-то из вас?   
— Не знаю, — виновато пожал плечами Баки.   
— Ни за что бы не назвал сына в честь Роуди, — размышлял вслух Тони. — Мне хватает одного Роуди, который постоянно нудит.   
— И в честь тебя, Баки, прости, но я бы не назвал сына, — сказал Стив.   
— Не нужно озвучивать причины, — остановил его Барнс. 

Когда Наташа и Клинт, продрав глаза, добрались до кухни, заботливый Тони уже сделал им кофе. 

— Нам очень жаль, — сказала Наташа, делая третий глоток кофе. — Но господи, вы вообще видели, как вы трахаетесь, а?   
— Что? — покраснел Стив.   
— Не понял, — скептически отозвался Тони. 

Тут же поднявшись на ноги, Романова хотела уйти, но ретироваться не получилось. Стив встал перед ней, заслоняя грудой мышц проход. 

— Вчера мы поспорили, — отчитывался Бартон. — Ну, в честь кого назвали малыша. И… Немного перепили. Настолько, что ответы были нам нужны здесь и сейчас. В поисках, мы с Наташей наткнулись на вас с Роджерсом. В каморке, в лаборатории. Я еле оттащил её. 

Повисло молчание. Все замерли и ждали. Падения метеорита или второго пришествия Христа, никто не знал. 

— Надеюсь, вы предохранялись? — спросила Романова, надеясь смягчить удар.


End file.
